Unspoken Affection
by GlitteringGoldie
Summary: Written version of the "Life and times of Scrooge McDuck" chapter "Hearts of the Yukon"...


**Unspoken Affection **

A_ The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_ Fanfic by GlitteringGoldie

_Copyright_: Characters of Scrooge and Goldie are the sole copyrights of the Walt Disney Co.

_The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck_ is (c) by  
>Don Rosa and by Gemstone Publishing. This story, which is <em>my own <em>copyright and may not be used  
>without permission, is written only in the spirit of fandom and with all due respect to the original<br>copyright owners. (In other words, thanks for not sueing me!)

This story was inspired by the works of Don Rosa and Carl Barks.

He wheezed, pulled his frost-bitten feet through the snow, and gripped the thin layers of cloth that covered his chest. The air was chilled to one of the lowest temperatures of the Yukon and he felt like it was trying to suffocate him. Exhaustion wound its way though the weakened body, pushing it to the limit.

The most rewarding day of my life came with the urge to show it to those who most disliked me; those that had the tendency to make me miserable when I came to Whitehorse. There were many spectators at the Blackjack ballroom that after noon. And so was she. Her usual tune greeted me as I came though the doors. I dropped my pride and glory in front of the bar tender, the commotion stopped abruptly. Her dress glittered with every swift step. "Don't be so doggoned grabby!" But it was too late, she had already seized it. "I'm having coffee _with_ this fabulous miner." Her eyes sparkled. I was oblivious of the drug in my coffee and it left me no chance; oblivious of the fact that people so beautiful could be menaced by such greed. The gold glistened between the cage of her fingers.

The blizzard grew stronger and his muscles started to stiffen. He stumbled, his frozen stiff arms held up before him, breaking his fall through the thick, icy layer below. He just lied there, breathing rapidly. There was no time to make a fire. Two miles were still before him. He pushed himself up and with the last of this energy, began dragging one numb knee before the next. As crazy as it was, no, he wouldn't give up.

After I had licked her entire clientele, I went up to seek _her_. She backed up against the outside balcony and had a frightened expression on her face. She had seen everything and was only armed with the nugget that was mine. I asked for her to give it back. Rubbing my forehead, I slowly bent down to pick it up. I really wasn't surprised that she had thrown it at me; but with what thrust! I stared her in the eyes. She looked fiercely at me for a moment and then turned her head away. She was not able to give me the rest of the gold back and there was a lesson to be taught. I threw her over my shoulder and marched down the stairs. She kicked, writhed, and screamed. Perfect. The ballroom customers were gradually regaining consciousness and had cautiously avoided getting in my way.

He collapsed and was cold almost beyond shivering. Squinting through the howling storm, he still couldn't spot a single light of his destination. He was bound to give up. One thought always came back to him. "Goldie…" It made him feel unaccustomed warmth, deep inside. A gentle voice slowly became audible. "Don't go to sleep. Get up! If you fall asleep, you will never wake up."

How cold she accuse me of kidnapping her ? A whole year had gone by. Why now? I could tell she was angry with me; she flung her share at me the same way she had thrown the nugget. Before that, everything was fine. She learnt how hard mining could be and once she had gotten the hang of it, even proved the better of us.

It was a wonderful month we had spent together, hidden in my cosy, self-made hut, tucked away between the great mountains of the North; in the sanctuary of my own valley, my claim. As the long, cold winter nights crept by, we had the privilege of keeping each other warm. That laugh, those bright sapphire eyes…

He wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but a faint golden glow slowly appeared in the rain of snow before him. "Who…who's that?" he asked hoarsely. The glow grew stronger and slowly took shape. He was amazed and solemnly blissful as he gazed at Goldie, larger than life, right in front of him. A number of smaller mirror images surrounded her. She smiled serenely down at him," Come to me. I'm waiting for you."

I couldn't let twenty years of bitter struggle slip through my weather ridden fingers. I Should have told her when I had the chance…now she's pressed charges. I have _got_ to speak to her. The official recorders of mining claims will rescind my land. "Charges of lawless misconduct"…It's hopeless, but I _must_reach Whitehorse.

He reached up, grasping for the glittering colours and light, but there was nothing. "Goldie!" Her expression promptly changed from one of sympathy to one of evil mocking. A sudden chill struck him. "_I'm waiting to slap you in jail! To ruin you! To humiliate you!"_ The disdainful laugh and those of her mirror images echoed in his fading consciousness. recorders of mining claims will rscind chance...gh my weather riden him. He pushed himself up a


End file.
